Beyond Birthday Answers Fan Mail!
by DeathNoteRoleplays
Summary: Hello and welcome to Beyond Birthday answering fan mail ! Don't be shy - Come here and ask BB any question you may have, he promises to answer honestly!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the fanfic all about fan mail! Review your questions and Beyond Birthday will answer each and every one with as much detail as possible! Some examples of questions (feel free to use) are; "How do you feel about L?" or "Who was your first love?" or "What is your opinion on Kira?" or "What is your favorite memory at Wammy's House?" etc. etc.! **

**(On a side note; I do realize this chapter is nothing but explaining the story here and asking for reviews, don't report me or anything. Next chapter will be the actual fanfic, promise you.) **

**Hoping to get lots of questions! There are no limits to how many you can review! And now a word from BB!**

Hey there, reviewers. Looking forward to answering all your interesting questions...

**I made him promise to be honest, so really, don't hold back!**

_**Until next time,**_

_**-BB and Author. (Z)-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi, welcome everyone to the first chapter of Beyond Birthday Answers Fan mail! **

**Quick thing you'll need to know, if it's in bold it's me, the author. I go by B, but to avoid confusion I am Z. **_And questions will be in italics. _And Beyond will answer normally like so!

**Also I apologize if you don't like the story format..**

**Anyway! Let's get started. Here is our first question;**

_"BB, were you happy when L died? Or were you mad since you didn't kill him?" -Killer-In-The-Making._

Hm. Well, it's kind of a yes and no to both questions.

Obviously I wasn't upset when L died. Didn't shed a tear. But I wasn't jumping for joy either, if that makes sense? Only because he was fun to toy with..-

***Snickers.* I'm sure that's why.**

Shut up, you. Anyway, yes I was mad when he died by Kira's hands instead of mine. Very. Very. Mad. Let's get something straight, okay? I do NOT like Kira. At all. If there was anyone in the world I could eliminate, even if it meant never killing again, it would be Kira. My reasons should be obvious..-

**Uh, BB, this wasn't apart of the question...**

Fine. Killer-In-The-Making, to sum up the answer your question, yes I was mad when Kira was the cause of L's death, but no I wasn't completely happy or mad that L died. More like in between.

**...Moving right along. Next question;**

_"HEY BRO!_

_Miss your little sis who blew up your room?-"_

**Wait, you have a sister?**

Apparently.

**Kay. Anyways, continuing..**

_"So... was it you who swapped the cocoa powder for gun powder? The hot chocolate blew up..._

_And A... there are rumours back here at Wammy's that you killed him, and it wasn't suicide. Is it true? And what were your feelings towards him?_

_When's Roger gonna die? He wears a mask when ever I'm around_

_And what happened that day I found you and L in the closet? I need to know!_

_Well, see ya, Beyondi!_

_-Akumu 'Aki' Birthday!"_

**Oh I can't wait for this one.. *Sits back with a bucket of popcorn.* Go on then.**

Heh, I think I recall doing something like that. Referring to the cocoa powder incident...

No. I did not kill A. In fact, I was the one to walk into his room and find his body. I feel I need to clear this up, since this is a common rumor. I've seen quite a few dead bodies in my life, but A's struck me the hardest and it wasn't because I wasn't expecting it.

Which leads me to the following question... Is there a skip button?

**No, those are no fun.**

A was like a best friend to me, and I to him. Of course I was devastated to lose him like that. And of course I do still think about him..-

**I think the answer she's looking for is a bit deeper than friendship. Or at least, the answer I'm curious about anyway.**

We were friends.. That's all we were, so what do any other feelings I may or may not have had matter?

***Facepalm* you're hopeless. Oh well, I'm sure the readers can tell anyway. So, continue. **

..Well I don't tell people when anyone's going to die, I do have some values y'know.. But I'll tell you what, he hasn't got very long. At all.

Ahem, the day you found L and I in the closet.. Nothing happened.

**Can I call bullshit?**

No. Any events that may or may not have taken place are none of your business.

***Clears throat.* In other words, Aki, Beyond most likely initiated some 'things' of a homosexual nature.**

I'm not a homosexual?

**You're both.**

..Moving on.. Let's see the next question;

_"Why the hell do you look so much like L?" -Freelancer Vermont_

Ah, okay, this is a question people often wonder. From day to day I don't look like L, there's preperation involved for that, like during the case back in Los Angeles. I have red eyes, so I used some dark grey contacts. All I had to do for my hair was mess it up a bit, and I used eyeliner to create the tired look in my eyes. L and I have the same body type, it really wasn't much work when you think about it.. And yes, Z loves to laugh when she hears me say I used makeup.

***Snickers* Sorry sorry.. Hm, next question from one of my most loyal reviewers; **

_"Would you support Kira?_

_He killed you, but he was the enemy of your enemy, L, too! He also killed him.." -Sonizuen_

Okay, so now I can go into detail regarding my opinion on the egotistical murderer known as Kira earlier..-

**Oh, here we go..**

Shh. Anyway, as you might have gathered before, I hate Kira with every bone in my body. His ways of killing are just.. Wrong. It just takes all the fun and meaning out of it. If you're going to kill someone, please go do it yourself. It's much better, even if simply writing names is easier. You'll never get to experience the thrill of blood, or- or carving a B into someone's chest...-

**Okay! T rated please, thank you. Okay, final question;**

_"Hi BB! So I have a couple questions!_

_1. What are your thoughts on peach jam?_

_2. How do you feel about all the BB/L fanfictions? (The romance ones I mean.)_

_3. How do you feel about all the BB/Naomi fanfictions? (Once again the romance ones.)_

_4. And if you had to pick your personal favourite BB/OC fanfiction would it be? (Preferably one that has a romantic aspect...)" -Shini-kage64_

Peach jam is kind of bleh, if you ask me. Strawberry is my favorite, it's so sweet and yummy and delicious and.. Well, just perfection. Raspberry would be my second favorite, followed by blueberry-

**Blueberry was actually a favorite of A's.**

Yeah, that might be why it's my third favorite. But peach and apricot I don't like. The only types of jams I'll refuse. I even prefer grape.

Listen, how I feel about romantic "yaoi" fanfictions in general are just... interested. They're kind of entertaining to read with Z. She enjoys them, I just laugh at them. Although, I can see where you people get the idea of me and Naomi Misora or even me and L.

**Something he's not telling you; There might be a few extra smutty fics that make his cheeks go red.**

Not true.. As for that last question, I don't normally like OCs. Mostly because in OC romantic fics, they make me out of character. I mean really, if a random girl starts going all 'love happy' on me, I'm not gonna fall in love with her at first sight. And once I designate you as my newest victim, it's a 99.99% chance that you're not getting away alive. But.. I suppose if it's an OC and I pairing you're looking for, Z and I is something I wouldn't mind.

**Er, anyway.. That concludes the first chapter. Hopefully no one has a problem with it, but if you do I'd greatly appreciate you letting me know in a review. I do hope the format was okay. Also, please ask more questions! Even if you've already asked one in this chapter. BB finds this fun, so do I. Anywho, see you all next time!**

**-BB & Z.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back lovely viewers! Same as last time, I am your wonderful author, Z (In bold.) **_Italics are the questions._ And normal like this is BB speaking!

**So let's get started on the next batch of questions, shall we? Once again, my apologies if this format annoys you. Ahem, so okay. Heh, this one's awkward to start with;**

_"Hello again. It is me. Again..._

_1. You said you wouldn't mind an OC fic if it was you and Z. So that has me wondering do you guys have a friends with benefits relationship? Or Beyond is there simply something you're not telling Z? Oh! Even better are you guys in a secret relationship you haven't told us reviewers about?_

_2. How do you feel about Misa?_

_3. What made you decide to be a serial killer? I mean from what I hear from the other Shinigami is that you had great potential to become the next L. Even able to surpass him._

_4. Have you ever been in love?_

_ of choice?" - Shini-kage64_

**..I'm gonna let Beyond answer the first one. *Smirks.***

Okay, question one's answer... As far as I know, there's no label. So it could be your first guess, but also your third. Sure as hell fun though, I'll tell you that... That good enough for you?

**Yep! *Thumbs up.* Way to be vague, BB.**

Details weren't asked.

But Z loves me.

***Smacks him.* Shut up, you. Next one?**

Misa Misa.. She's alright I guess. No brains whatsoever but if you've ever _looked_ at her you'd know that doesn't even matter-

***Raises an eyebrow.***

-Tch, don't give me that look. Anyway, she's dumb as a post but she's got the looks to make up for it.

What made me decide to be a serial killer? Well, it's simple really. I never really wanted to _be _L, I always wanted to be my own person, B, the detective. But after the A incident, that kind of drove me over the edge..

**Kind of?**

Okay, maybe that was what unleashed the monster inside me, is that better wording? It hit me bad when I found A that day, and do you know what that smug bastard did? Didn't even care. Just turned to me as the next successor, as if A was just a robot gone wrong. So if L wanted someone to replace him exactly in his image, that was what he was gonna get. That's why I went to LA and killed those three victims, copying every single detail about L. I _tried _to end it that day but Naomi Misora stopped me... Which now I'm glad about. Obviously. But after that I got used to the feeling that murdering gave me. You could never understand it unless you've experienced it. It's like an addiction, a rush of adrenaline, I've always had the capability but never a reason to go ahead with it. I don't plan on calming down any time soon.

Have I ever been in love? Yes. Twice. I'm sure you could guess who.

**Why not state it?**

Because once again, that wasn't ever stated in the question.

Weapon of choice is my special knife of course. I have many different knives, but the bigger and sharper the better. My meat cleaver is fun as well!

I hate guns. They're such a wussy way out, such as.. Oh I don't know.. Writing names in a notebook maybe? *Cough cough Kira.* Any idiot can pull a trigger from a distance. But it takes someone with skill, like me, to get the job done up close and personal.

**Figures. Second review's from your sister, BB;**

_"I tried... Little does he know I had cameras in his room and the closet..._

_Sorry!_

_Question time!_

_Now, what were your oppinoins of Mello, Matt, and Near..._

_And why are you so protective of me?!_

_And why were you so angry when Mello kissed me?_

_-Akumu 'Aki' Birthday"_

Wait, what camera in the closet?!

**..I need to see this footage..**

I'll deal with that later. My opinions of Mello, Matt and Near... Well;

I see a lot of myself in Mello. He's spent the majority of his life trying to surpass L and Near. Of course there are _some _differences, such as he wants to actually become L while I would rather not. Also, strawberry jam is much better than chocolate. And I could definitely wear leather better.

I'm not as familiar with Matt, but he's alright. Wasn't he with Mello or something?

**It's possible. *Shrugs.***

I have seen him before though, he actually is addicted to video games.

Near. He's a mini L. How do you _think _I feel about him?

Anyway, you're my little sister, of course I'll be protective over you. No boys for you.

***Snickers.* Look at this one now.**

What's so funny?

**Nothing, nothing.. Anyway, let's move on;**

_"1)Why do you(BB) like imitating L's appearance?_

_[Don't say it's to annoy him or to fool others]_

_2)Why do all your victims have the same first letter in their name and surname? Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash." -DawnQuest23361_

Your first question has been answered already I believe. After the LABB Cases I have not worn the contacts, nor have I purposely tried to make myself act like L. And if it annoyed him, that's definitely a plus.

They were not _all _my victims, however I confess to nothing without a lawyer.

The reason why Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen and Backyard Bottomslash had the same first letter in their first and surname was for the case. The initials had to be BB, or in Quarter Queen's case, QQ. bb is qq, which is why Quarter Queen's corpse was upside down. If you've read about the case, you'd see.

_"Hey BB *bows* how are you today? ;) do you have any favourite yaoi pairing? Oh and what do you like most about your look? ;)) well, that's all. Bye bye *kisses cheek*" -Mellie._

**She kissed your cheek.**

*Smirks.*

I'm doing lovely, thank you Mellie.

Favorite yaoi pairing? Well.. I don't know. My favorite pairing is not yaoi. Isn't that right, Z?

**I will hit you with a broom.**

Exactly! Heh. I don't really mind most yaoi pairings, _however _putting me with Kira is never okay!

Also, no one should ever make me submissive! I am dominant, an aggressive top. Never once submissive, not even to a traffic signal. And I don't plan to be any time soon.

But getting back to the questions.. My favorite thing about my look.. Well my hair of course. It may look messy but I do take pride in it.

**Oh yes, when it comes to hair he's even worse than me. Carries a mirror and comb around too.**

So do you! But you're just jealous.

**Sure I am. Anywho, hope everyone was satisfied with the answers! I do also hope that you will continue to review your questions, as we continue to answer to the best of our ability! Thank you all and have a good day!**

**-BB & Z.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, this is your lovely author Z welcoming everyone back in a lovely bold font. **And this is BB! Talking normally.. **This fanfiction will usually updated after getting at least 4 or 5 questions, just so the chapters aren't short. So I hope everyone can review more than one question, that'd be perfect.**

**Anyway, here's for the first question;**

_"I'm back and I have popcorn and strawberry jam, do want the jam?_

_You said you've been in love twice, who did you love?_

_If I showed you the video I filmed at Wammy's with you and L doing things in the closet, what would you do?" -Killer-In-The-Making_

*Steals the jar.* Jammy!

**...Jammy?**

Mm, so good. Thank you.

Oh, how'd I know someone other than Z would ask me to elaborate on this.. Hm. Well, the first person I fell in love with was A. From Wammy's. Yeah I know, shocking, isn't it?

**Not really, even if I hadn't known I would have gotten the feeling.**

Well yeah, him and I were eachother's first.. Everything, actually. And I was really broken up over it when he died.

The second is Z.

**..Ooooh.. Really?**

Yes, of course.. Sorry, I'm not great with words.. Those are the only two people I can say without a doubt that I felt _love _for in my lifetime. And now I'm kind of awkward, can we move on?

**Heheh.. Oh wait, you're missing a question, see?**

Okay really?! Why does everyone have this video except me?

**And me! I wanna see.**

Yeah, and I'm the pervert.. Killer-In-The-Making, I don't care what you do with it, just don't let Z get her hands on it.

**You're so mean to me!**

I love you!

**Ugh. Anyway..**

_"Tehehe._

_So, I've got a few._

_If you were to fall in love with hmmm, I don't know, L (I'm asking, I'm not saying you are or not. Although if you could answer that, that'd be nice), what would you do?_

_If he liked you back, also?_

_Sorrynotsorry." -Trisforce_

Oooooh boy. Okay. So, I'm _not _in love with L. I never actually was in _love _with this guy... Maybe there was a strong attraction? But I wouldn't say love.

I still really really _really _dislike him, though. Don't get me wrong about that. This isn't like one of those "yaoi" fanfictions you read, where I'm head over heels in love with that panda.

Hm.. The question asks what I would do if I were to fall in love with L. Well obviously if I was in love with him, I'd probably stalk him more than I already do- I mean, I'd like.. Buy him sweets or something.. And pull him in the closet more often.

**So **_**you **_**pulled **_**him**_** in the closet, eh?**

AND if he liked me back.. Well he already does. So..

**"**_Hey Beyond, I was wondering...how often do you shave?" -Matt. .9_

Hm.. Someone is impersonating Mail Jeevas..

**And they want to know how often you shave.**

I don't have to! My skin is naturally smooth. Not even a little stubble. I honestly don't ever have to shave.

**It's true. Anyway, let's see this next question.. Oh ha ha, this one's from a friend of mine..**

"_Beyond, are you deadass?" -deadass._

***Snickers.* For those of you who don't know, deadass means serious.**

Yes. I am very deadass.

**He's so deadass right now..**

_"Hey BB!_

_I have a couple of questions.._

_Is there anything you're afraid of? If so, what?_

_And why won't you eat strawberry jam with a spoon? It's much cleaner." -B's future wife._

**Hold up.. B's future wife?**

**What is this?**

Apparently my future wife.. Hey there. *Smirks.*

**This person is not your future wife!**

Yes, I know, you are.

**Grr.**

*Pats.* Anyways... Anything I'm afraid of. Hm.. Well there are a few things I suppose.

I have Arsonphobia. Which is a fear of fire. Ever since the LABB Cases incident, I've developed a severe phobia of fire and it's kinda bad.

**It's true. He'll start shaking and crying really violently and-**

That's enough.

I don't think there's anything else I'm afraid of.. Except maybe.. Z when she's angry?

**Oh ha ha ha ha ha very funny...**

Why won't people stop lecturing me on the way I eat my strawberry jam? No I will not eat with a spoon unless I have to, it takes all the fun out of it if I do! It just tastes better this way. You should try it sometime, future Mrs. Birthday- I mean, random guest..

**Ahem, future Mrs. Birthday? **

I'm just messing with you. *Snickers.* Oh, there's one more question. This was a special one where I was required to take a certain seme/uke quiz. And the answer I got was very predictable..

_"Ah, thank you for answering me! :3_

_Can you share your result from the Seme Uke test? (: " -Sonizuen_

There were a lot of questions, basically getting a feel for that sadistic/masochistic personality of mine, heheh.. And this is the result;

_You are a Sadistic Seme!_

_It takes a special kind of uke to appreciate the punishment you dish out. Making them beg for mercy is what you're all about. You give your uke the gift of pain, and the louder their moans are, the more satisfied with the relationship you'll be. It's no fun if they don't struggle, and struggle and torture is what the Dramatic Uke, your perfect match, lives for._

**Totally saw that coming..**

It's all about the BDSM, Z. Kyahahaha..

**...Riiiiight... Moving right along before you go getting any ideas.**

**Please leave some more questions/reviews, multiple questions would be amazing. Ask us anything! Gotta go now, bye!**

**-BB & Z.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello! Z here in the beautiful bold as usual. **And BB!

**So we got some more questions, a pretty decent amount, which I'm happy about. Please keep 'em coming, anything at all, the more the merrier! **

_"What are your thoughts on Jeff the Killer?"-Zeshal_

Jeff? He's like, my bro.

**Your bro?**

Yeah, some people expect us to be like enemies or something but we're actually good friends. Even go on killing sprees together sometimes. It's fun, he's a chill dude.

**Ahhh okay. Moving right along..**

_"1. Would you ever team up with someone who was about to be your victim? Like, they just so happen to love killing people also, would you spare them and kill together?_

_2. Hunger Games related question, you don't have to answer if you won't get it. Would you love killing 23 other people who wanted to kill you back? I'm sure you'd win, no doubt, but what would be your thoughts?_

_3. Snakebites, turn off or on?_

_4. What is your favorite band?" -Trisforce_

1. It depends on the victim, because this has happened in the past before. They have to be interesting, you know, like just the kind of behavior that doesn't make me want to kill them but actually keep them around longer.. Also, they have to be just like me when it comes to killing. No guns, guns are for wusses. Knife fights are where it's at. Also, the personality they have half of the time I can sense what they're like, and perhaps I'll be drawn to team up with them. Who knows.

2. Z and I are actually fans of the Hunger Games. I think this world needs a Hunger Games!

**Oh my, here we go..**

No, really, hear me out! If there were a hunger games, I'd volunteer immediately! Why? It's free kill! Sure I won't have my special knife with me but I could kil anyone I want in any way I can manage and it's considered to be a good thing! With how unique and interesting I'd be in the games, I'd get sponsors in no time. And yes, I'd definitely win. Hands down.

3. Snakebites are a total turn on.. Hey Z, why don't you-

**No.**

What, but you don't even know what I was gonna-

**.. I'll think about it. They do look kinda cool...**

Good, anyways, number 4.. My favorite band.. I actually have a lot, Z and I both like punk rock ish stuff. Anywhere from Kiss, to Three Days Grace, to My Chemical Romance, etc. There's no way I could choose a favorite.

_"Here's some random and weird questions for BB:_

_What's your favorite breakfast?_

_What do you think about alcohol/smoking?_

_Any hidden talents you have?_

_What would you do if I replaced all your strawberry jam with apricot?" -Amy_

My favorite breakfast is strawberry jam! But when I have to eat normal food, I guess I'd have it spread on pieces of toast with coffee. And strawberries! Z usually arranges them for me in the shape of a heart or a smiley face, it's cute.

Well, if you mean cigarettes I smoked before. Maybe once in awhile. I dunno, never really stuck with me. But alcohol.. Yeah, I need that stuff. Drinking is bad kiddies! Unless you're 18 then whatever come drink with me.

Hidden talents... I can play the guitar really good, and piano. Umm, oh, I can also draw nicely. Z can't draw for shit so I draw things for her. And... Besides my killing, which isn't really a _hidden _talent, and my ability to eat as much strawberry jam as I want without getting sick, I think that's about it.

**Pft- He can sing too. Like, really good. Makes the fangirls squeal.**

Yeah yeah whatever, I suppose that might be a hidden talent as well..

WAIT. Do not touch my strawberry jam. Deadass. Do not let that disgusting excuse for jam called apricot even come near my precious babies...-

**Heh, one time I actually did replace his strawberry jam with apricot jam.. He went ballistic. Actually crushing strawberries with his fists just because I refused to let him run to the store. Looked like a crazed drug addict or something going through a withdrawl! Good thing I got it on video.. *Snickers.***

Jesus, everyone loves to capture me on video in my most unexpected moments, huh?

_"If you could rape L and kill Kira, or rape Kira and kill L, which would you choose? And no, you cant just kill both."-Crazy_

I understand your name.

I would rape L and kill Kira. Only because L would be willing, so it wouldn't be rape, and I could finally kill that fucking Kira. Why would I want to kill L? N-Nevermind that I wouldn't even wanna _touch _Kira, even if it was to humiliate him.. *Shudders.*

**Yeah, he **_**really **_**does not like Kira..**

_"Hm, B if you had to choose who you disliked more, would it be L or Kira?_

_And... what exactly did you mean by having to pull L in the closet 'more often'?" -DuskFairie_

Kira. Hands down. I can honestly say there is nothing on this planet I despise more than Kira,

**What about apricot jam...?**

...Even that.

**What about Kira **_**covered in**_** apricot jam?**

...Are you trying to torture me?!

**Yes-**

Anyway! Well, regarding your second question, I said that because another reviewer, Trisforce, asked what I would do if I was in love with L. So if I was in love with him, I'd be pulling him in the closet more often to like.. Repeat the events..

***Raises an eyebrow.* And you still have not clarified what these events were..?**

It's better to keep you all speculating. *Winks.*

_"Konichiwa BB-sama! I was wondering...well what is your personality really like? Some fanfictions portray you as this creepy, perverted, sadistic, and insane character. Others make you have the same personality as panda-chan and one made you this badass, sarcastic, and brilliant character. So yeah, which is it?_

_P.S.-I can't wait until you and Z-chan have your wedding! You make a kawaii couple! :D" -Akuma Kawashima_

**O-Our wedding?!**

Yes Akuma, I am looking forward to that as well. *Smirks.*

Wellllll.. My personality is not as creepy or strange as everyone makes me out to be. _My _personality, is sadistic, yes, perverted, probably, sarcastic, witty, cunning, all that good stuff. Yes I have an excellent sense of humor and yes I am clinically insane. .. But obviously I have feelings, how could I love Z if I did not? So when people say I am emotionless, that's actually just a front.

The side that you see of me going crazy, killing people, becoming this "insane monster" as some like to put it is actually another personality. I cannot control it, it's all just a blur to me. So I guess I'm kind of all of the above.. Except creepy. That's rude.

L and I are really nothing alike when it comes to personality.

**That's all the reviews we have! Thank you all for your questions, I hope you'll ask many more and see you guys next time. Bye bye!**

**-BB & Z.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, lovely viewers! Welcome back to some more questions with me (Z) **And me, BB!

_"Heeey!_

_First of all, I love this fanfic and I totally ship you and Z, Beyond!_

_I wish there would be more fanfiction about you in german but it seems that your not as famous in Germany as I wish you'd be..._

_Anyways!_

_To Z: How about a fanfiction with ZxBeyond?_

_I would love to read it! -_

_To BB: What do you think about Z writing BB-Yaoi stuff?_

_See ya!" -MewNina."_

**Hm, I am actually working on writing out BB and I's story in a fanfiction, it's nice to hear I know someone will read it :) Definitely encouraging to continue on.**

I know Z is very fond of yaoi stuff with me and L, she writes for some other "pairings" as well.- What I don't get though is L and Light. I mean, really? Don't they not like eachother?

Plus I know Light Yagami is Kira. How do I know this? He doesn't have a lifespan! It doesn't take a genius to figure out, but I guess my word just isn't enough evidence. So when SOME PEOPLE... *cough cough* Z- *cough* write a fanfiction on Light and I.. WHAT THE FU-

**-Okay, you know, this isn't part of the question. So let us quickly move on.**

_"why do u suck so much" -Matt. C. Jeevas. 9_

Oh look, it's the return of the Matt poser.

I dunno man. Shit happens.

What else can I say?

_"Hey,Beyond, Here's a few questions:_

_-What's your opinion on Miheal Keehl? I figure since you and him are addicted to a type of sweet do you think you and him could get along?_

_-What's with your resemblance to L? I never really understood that too much._

_-When did your addiction or love for Strawberry Jam happen? My friend tried it and for a while she was instantly hooked,I told her that probably wasn't too healthy but then again neither is my addiction/love for Chocolate." -H_

-I've stated in an earlier chapter my opinion of Mihael, so you can just go back and see there.. Let's see.. Ah, okay, chapter 3.

-This one as well.. Chapter 2. I'll copy and paste:

Ah, okay, this is a question people often wonder. From day to day I don't look like L, there's preparation involved for that, like during the case back in Los Angeles. I have red eyes, so I used some dark grey contacts. All I had to do for my hair was mess it up a bit, and I used black eyeliner to create the tired look in my eyes. L and I have the same body type, it really wasn't much work when you think about it.

So basically, L and I may coincidentally look like eachother, but it took me a bit of work to get exactly the same.

-My love/addiction to strawberry jam happened before I can even remember.. Even when I first came to Wammy's House I remember eating strawberry jam from the jar constantly. It's still strawberries, right? So it's healthy. Not to mention delicious.

And it's not true when people say that's all I eat. Occasionally, I'll eat regular food as well. But only occasionally. I'm perfectly content with my current eating habits, thank you.

_"huehuehue my basic questions because my friend wouldn't help me with them ._

_1. Subs or Dubs? C'mon Beyond, you know you watch anime don't lie to me *awesome tilde*_

_2. Do you prefer purple or blue?_

_3. Do ever wear sunglasses, just because your Beyond Birthday and you can? :P_

_4. Do paint your nails red because of boredom?...or 'other reasons'?_

_*coughs* And somewhat on topic, are you doing the same thing in the closet as I think you are? Because you owe me some cakes, mister-mister. *coughs*" -Trisforce_

Z and I do watch anime, not ashamed to admit it, heheh. And it's always dubbed. Just better that way, in our opinion. I know a certain bunch of hardcore anime fans who would get up my ass about how I should be watching subbed.

Purple!

**Purple, black and red are my three favorite colors, so me as well!**

Sunglasses.. Yes, I have before, but it's rare. Since I have Shinigami eyes, they're different and not sensitive to sunlight or anything. Basically I could stare into the sun for an hour and still have normal vision. So the reason I did wear it in the past was just to look cool *smirks*

**Something he struggles to do... *Snickers.***

Hey, I'm the coolest person I know!

Anyway.. Painting my nails red. I do not normally do that-

***Bursts out laughing***

Shut uppppp. I don't even paint them red, sometimes black-

***Falls off chair laughing***

I don't understand what's so funny?!

**S-Sorry.. Sorry.. Just that one time that you painted your nails pink *Grins***

How did I know you would talk about that?!

Okay, okay, once when I was _drunk _I might have allowed Z to paint my nails pink, then called myself a pretty princess.-

Let's just move on!

...Oh, and yes, L and I did do the same thing in the closet as you thought, Trisforce.. I'll make you some cake later. Heh.

_"Hello Beyond_

_As I understand you are a very...how you say, smart person._

_You will be able to answer my questions in up most detail and to the best of your abilities._

_1) Why the hell wont you use a spoon for jam?_

_2) where do you get your jam fix cause your jam sounds yummy._

_3) You do know there are pairings of you and your bro Jeff the killer._

_4) My brother hates you (stating a fact)_

_And 5) You happen to be on my list right next to Slenderman, Jeff the killer, and Offenderman._

_You dont want to know what the "List" is and im not telling..._

_Bye" -metalatron-she-lives_

I am very intelligent, thank you.

I told you people why I won't use a spoon already! It ruins the fun, plus it just doesn't taste as sweet- I can't explain it.

And I get my jam fix from just any regular store. Sometimes Z and I take trips to the Smuckers Factory, that's always fun!

**Mhm, he's like a kid in the candy store at that place.. But it's cute. I suppose.**

Heh- Oh, I know, there are pairings of me and my bro. Z loves to pair us as well. Ugh. But I don't mind that, so much as people like for me to be dominated by him. Did I _not _make it clear that I am an agressive top? Never once submissive, not even to a traffic signal! That's the exact quote that Mihael- Sorry, 'Mello'- wrote in that little book of his. So, that applies to everyone.

Your brother hates me? Hmmm.. I don't care. Although, I'll advise you to lock your doors and windows at night from now on. I may just get 'bored' and seek entertainment..

Although, I am curious about this 'list' of yours..

_"If there was a jar of the most delicious and expensive brand of strawberry jam, but it was surrounded in a pool of apricot jam, would you still go searching for it?" -Cake_

YES.

I would be wearing gloves of course, and showering immediately after getting out, but the "most delicious and expensive brand of strawberry jam"? It's worth it.

_"It won't let me comment on other chapters *sighs*/_

_C wanted to ask you if you liked Hannibal and Elizabeth Bathory (her words, not mine... I /know/ about the bathing in blood, she just be too illiterate to read) and I wanted to ask if you had a foot fetish. Because I love foot fetishes XD" -Trisforce_

I think the reason why is because you already reviewed one, heheh.

I do, actually. Haven't I told you before? That's something we have in common, kyahahaha..

Foot fetish? That's a no, sorry to disappoint. Although some fanfictions seem to think I do..

_"- w a s - e. ty. I think I noticed a few spelling mistakes. But then again who doesn't make spelling mistakes on this sight. I can't say for sure but I think a coma or semi;colon, or a dash should've been somewhere else. But I'm more of a grammar failure. Not that I'm saying you're a failure. Like most author's I review to brighten your day. However, before I think about going any further with your stories I'm going to read other people's stories. If I find yours to be more interesting I'll return to you. Good day : I need help as well. My One Piece Ultimate, Dragon Ball Next, and Naruto Red Rose are stories you might like even though they may not be your forte. But do you think you can read and correct any errors on them. Or maybe you can review what you think. Thank you." -4fireking_

**What...**

I don't even-

**I don't even know what to make of this, so let's just.. Carry on. Pft. Failure.**

**Oh! That's all the questions we have. So, please review more! This chapter had a bunch of questions, so I'm happy, but more is always welcome! Thanks to everyone! Bye bye!**

**-BB & Z.-**


End file.
